Bulma and Vegeta
by Bulma-hater667
Summary: Danichan's take on how Bulma and Vegeta got together.


I didn't write this one either. Dani-chan did. I think this is a masterpiece. It's lovely. Don't own Dbz.  
  
****************  
  
Vegeta was throwing up in a toilet remembering what he had done. He pulled back and breathed, but then remembered and threw up again.  
  
~I can't believe I even touched that vile creature~, he thought.   
  
Flashback  
  
He punched the robot as hard as he could. Damn lunar cycle. Days with full moons always got to him. He had alot of built up sexual frustration, and with no way to turn Oozaru, the only way to rid himself of that frustration was to actually have sex. There was one female he would love to take that sexual frustration out on, but she already had a mate, and she probably couldn't stand him anyway. Then there was the blue-haired one. Bull or something stupid like that. He shuddered. Why would he want to even touch her. Vegeta continued to train. Trying to get his mind off the lunar cycle.  
  
Bulma was working on an invention. She was also sexually frustrated. Yamcha hadn't touched her since he found out she had slept with some executive from a rival company, but it wasn't her fault. She needed the company's sponsership, and if it meant whoring herself to some old executive, then she would damn well do it, but this had been over six days ago. 'Poor' Bulma was very desperate.   
  
End Flashback  
  
Vegeta started thinking about what made him do that with the blue haired female. He had heard the stories of Bulma and her loose sex-life. He hoped he didn't have a disease. Could Saiyans contract sexually transmitted diseases from humans?(especially from blue haired sluts) God he hoped not. He sat on the toilet.(lid down of course) and started praying to anything that he hadn't contracted a disease.   
  
~Please, Kami, Dende, Jesus, Zeus, Buddha, Umpa Lumpa, whoever, please don't let me get a disease from that blue haired disgrace. Please! I know I haven't exactly been a good guy in my life, but do I deserve to get syphilis or herpes? Please I beg you.~  
  
Suddenly the door opened. Vegeta looked up from his praying and saw a familiar face.   
  
"Vegeta, I have to tell you something", Bulma said closing the door.  
  
"What is it", Vegeta asked hatefully.  
  
"Well, you remember that night we you know", Bulma said making little motions with her hands.  
  
"Yeah, spit it out stupid woman", Vegeta yelled, sickened by her presence.  
  
"Well you see Vegeta....I'm...pregnant", Bulma said looking down at the floor.  
  
Vegeta could have fainted. She was....pregnant, with his child. He didn't want this vain, loud, disgusting woman to bear his child. He wanted Kakkarot's mate, Chichi, but no it had to be Bul or some stupid crap like that.   
  
"Vegeta.....Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his daze.   
  
"What is it?", he snapped.  
  
"Well are you going to be a father to your child, or run away like a coward.", Bulma asked tapping her foot.  
  
Everything in Vegeta's being told him to run away, and never look back, and bring Chichi with him, but his child would need him to protect them from Bulma. He knew he would regret it, but he decided to stay.  
  
".....Yes....I....will.....s-s-stay", Vegeta told her reluctantly.   
  
Every fiber of his being told him to run away. He was practically twitching. Bulma jumped for joy, and tried to kiss him. Vegeta dodged her lips.  
  
"Ahh woman, get the hell away! I said I would stay and take care of the spawn, not become your mate."  
  
Bulma falls to the floor, looking sad.   
  
"Woman, give me some peace. As you can see I'm in the bathroom.", Vegeta said, more than annoyed.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta", Bulma said, and then left.   
  
Vegeta sighed. Now he had to stay with the blue-haired slut. He had a very bad feeling about this.   
  
Flashback  
  
Vegeta walked into the kitchen, were Bulma just so happened to be. With his heightened senses he could smell her arousal as he entered room. At first Vegeta ignored it. Sickened at the thought at touching Bulma's body. But as time went on his defenses started to break down. The sex-deprived saiyan slowly lost his control. Finally he stood up, and pushed Bulma against a wall. He was actually picturing Chichi, but Bulma didn't know that. He kissed her roughly, and the two walked to Bulma's bedroom.   
  
End of flash-back  
  
Vegeta wanted to throw up just thinking about it. Why wasn't he thinking? Saiyans always get females pregnant under the full moon. Now he would be tied to this earth by a spawn, and a screeching slut. Damn life sucked.   
  
And from then on Vegeta was miserable with Bulma for the rest of that blue haired skank's life. Luckily he caught no disease, but he eventually fell in love with her, but she used magic on him. If it was the real Vegeta, he wouldn't have fallen for her. When Bulma died, the spell was broke. Vegeta was free. But Bulma lived for about 50 more years after she and Vegeta had Trunks. So poor Veggie head had to suffer, but he eventually got his freedom.   
  
*****  
  
Ha I love it Danichan. 


End file.
